When He Puts His Arms around Me
by Loving Harry
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are the most popular people in their school. They never really talked or got to know each other. They get put as the school Heads and then they notice each other. Their friends notice certain things arousing between the two.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story. I own anything you don't recognize. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**When He Puts His Arms around Me  
**  
Description: Lily Evans and James Potter are the most popular people in their school. They never really talked or got to know each other. They get put as the school Heads and then they notice each other. Their friends notice certain things arousing between the two.  
  
** Chapter One**  
  
"So I spent the whole train ride hiding from him in the loo. Stop laughing. I don't see the humor in being driven into hiding by Satan's son." The red head glared at the giggling girl sitting across from her.  
  
"It's just the though of lily Evans hiding in the loo. Gee, Lils, you go to all the trendiest places."  
  
"Shut up Andy. What else was I supposed to do? I hate my father. He makes me hang around all of his friends' annoying sons. Why couldn't there be snobby girls instead of annoying boys. I can deal with snobs!"  
  
"Andy Black grinned at her friend. "Maybe if you used it to your advantage, you could have all of these guys wrapped around your finger."  
  
"ANDY! That's horrible. You know I'm not like you." The raven haired beauty put on a look of mock hurt.  
  
"Touché, Evans. You know I'm just kidding. Anyway, you should give it a try. We're good looking and rich, why not?"  
  
"No. I'm not wasting my years having meaningless flings. The person I date will have to deal with my family. He'll have to be up to the challenge." Lily finished her cauldron cake as Andy grabbed another.  
  
"I'm not sure anyone is ready for that." The two girls burst into fits of laughter as they finished their snacks and got ready for their arrival at school.

(scene change)

"Hello Jess. My you are looking ravishing in that uniform," Sirius Black purred at 6th year Hufflepuff. The girl blushed and smiled shyly at him before joining a giggling group of friends in a carriage.  
  
His best friend, James Potter, rolled his eyes. "Must you 'work your charm' on everything with two legs and breasts?"  
  
A sandy named boy named Peter joined in. "You're wrong Prongs. They also have to be good looking." They started to laugh.  
  
"It's the only skill he has, flirting with women. Why don't you just let him use it in peace?" A fourth boy had joined in on their razzing.  
  
"You know, Remus has a point. It is the only skill you have Sirius." Sirius punched the boy playfully.  
  
"Shut it Prongs. You're not funny. Look, now if you don't get in the carriage, we're going to get stuck with the Slytherins. Don't want that now do we? Get in, Wormtail, let's go!"  
  
Once seated in the carriage, the boys discussed their summers.  
  
"So basically, my summer was spent learning new skills to use in entertaining guests. I 'have to uphold the family honor', as my grandfather puts it." James shook his head. "My family is crazy. I live in a mad house. Any girl I talked to, my family, aunts and uncles included, would inquire her. They would sit her down and ask all about her. Then they would get a background check. They did this even if I didn't have an interest in them. How crazy is that?"  
  
"Pretty damn crazy, Prongs. I was there, I should know. When are they going to get over this and let you have a girlfriend?" Sirius had witnessed the intensity of the Potters as he ran away from home and lived with James.  
  
"Oh, I can have girlfriends. I just want to wait until I can find one who can deal with my parents. You've also seen how crazy girls act around me, All they see if the looks and the riches.  
  
Remus smiled. "Yes, they all love that untamable look you possess. What, with you unruly hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, and Quidditch toned body, who could resist?" James looked at his friend and edged away slowly.  
  
"Are you coming onto me Moony?" Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know, I did just hear a girl say something about 'taming that fine piece of Potter' when we passed one of the compartments."  
  
"You're so funny, Wormtail." Sirius grinned at his friend.  
  
"But Jamie-kins-"  
  
"Sirius, shut up. You know I hate it when you use my mother's nicknames for me. End of discussion. I'll find a girlfriend when I find the right one. Now, how about Ireland vs. the Cannons yesterday?" 

(scene change)   
  
"Zambini, Zach." A little boy walked terrified to the stool containing the talking hat. The hat considered him for a moment before shouting "Slytherin".  
  
"That's okay," Sirius shouted to his friends over the cheering of the Slytherins. "He was a little on the puny side anyway. Wouldn't have lasted a minute in our house. Now, where's the food!" Sirius stared expectantly at his plate. His friends laughed at him.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood looking at his students. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Welcome first years! Just a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Unless you want to spend detention with the Marauders, then I suggest you don't go in there. Yes, you boys are wonderful, now take your seats. Also, your new Head Boy and Girl are none other than James Potter and Lily Evans of Gryffindor. Without further ado, your feast." He clapped his hands and the feast appeared.

(scene change)

After the feast, the prefects walked the first years to their houses and gave passwords to members of their house. Lily and James supervised all of this before heading back with their friends.  
  
"So Lily, the infamous James Potter is Head Boy with you. What naughty things will you two do in you Head rooms?" Andy asked wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Shut up Andy. Is that all you think about?" Lily and Andy were walking to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"No, I think about Quidditch, boys, school, boys, clothes, boys, annoying my best mate, which is you, and boys. See, I think about many different topics."  
  
"Oh yes, you think about many different topics." The sarcasm was evident in Lily's voice.  
  
"Oh, and I also think about ways to survive our fan club." Lily and Andy were very popular. They were the most popular girls in school. They had boys following them everywhere they went, trying to date them. Girls followed them trying to get the glory and the attention they got from the guys. It was all rather pathetic.  
  
"Pumpkin Pasty," the portrait swung open. "Yes, well, that good and all, but I really am tired of hearing it. All you talk about is boys and the fabulous things you could do with them." Lily and Andy turned around at the sound of another voice.  
  
"WHAT?! Andy, my cousin, doing things with...boys. Naughty things? No, I must be mistaken," Sirius Black stood up and walked over to the two girls.  
  
"Nice going, bigmouth," Andy mumbled to the redhead. "Sirius, my favorite cousin, how are you? Long time no see since you ran away. I've had to hear all about it all summer. Also, now that you've gone, the attention has turned on me being the blood traitor. Thank you ever so much." Sirius glared at her playfully.  
  
"Yeah, well, if was carrot top here is saying is true," Lily made an indignant noise, "then you right well deserve it. I won't have my cousin going around being the tramp of the school." Sirius and Andy always had this argument. It was notoriously known that every Black that stepped into Hogwarts was a bit of a slut, male or female.  
  
"Oh, that's rich, coming from Hogwarts own man whore." Sirius looked incredulously at her. Lily intervened.  
  
"Well you two, it takes a whore to know a whore. Always remember that." Lily walked over to the cackling group of boys Sirius was friends with and sat next to Remus. James was in an armchair and Peter fell onto the floor laughing.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"EVANS!"  
  
"Don't deny it. You've been with almost every person from the opposite sex except the select few from this house and you know it." The boys laughed harder.  
  
The cousins sat down moodily on the opposite couch. "Yes, well, shut up Lily," Andy growled. She then looked at Sirius and they both started laughing.  
  
Lily was the only one not laughing hysterically. Grinning at her best friend and the boys, she muttered, "Lunacy." Remus looked at her and tried to stop.  
  
"Lunacy, Evans? You call us lunatics? We saw your boyfriend from last year, Gilderoy Lockhart. You have some nerve calling us lunatics."  
  
"Go copulate yourself, Remus." She grinned at him. "Besides, that was just an attempt to keep the rest of Hogwarts away. I dumped him this summer."  
  
"Really, Evans," Sirius said sobering. "If you haven't a boyfriend, then what crazy adventures will you and Jamsie here get into in the Head dorms?" James sobered up immediately. His friends had been teasing him in private about this, but in front of Lily was a completely different thing. They weren't even good friends and they didn't like each other like that.  
  
"Do you and your cousin think on that wave length only? You two really need to come up with better things or move onto a different topic. I've heard that line way too much this evening. I'm going to bed. Good night guys." Lily stood up and walked out of the common room.  
  
"Guys, it's midnight. I'm going to tuck in too. Night guys, Andy." James also headed towards his private chambers on the third floor. 

(scene change)   
  
"Lily?" She stuck her head into James's room. She had a toothbrush in her mouth.  
  
"What?" Well, that was what she would've said, if the toothbrush hadn't made it sound like mumbles.  
  
"I'm sorry for the teasing my friends gave you back there. They can be real gits sometimes." Lily laughed and went to go rinse her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, Andy was doing that to me ever since she found out I was Head Girl. I'm used to it. Well, I'm going to go to bed. Good night, James."  
  
"Night, Lily."  
  
A/N: Well, here is the first chapter. Nothing really special. Review!!!!  
  
Oh and if anyone wants to beta, I would love the extra help.  
  
Loving Harry


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story. I own anything you don't recognize. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
When He Puts His Arms around Me  
  
Description: Lily Evans and James Potter are the most popular people in their school. They never really talked or got to know each other. They get put as the school Heads and then they notice each other. Their friends notice certain things arousing between the two.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"MR. BLACK! MISS. BLACK! WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION TO THE LESSON! YOU WILL BE TESTED ON THIS!" It wasn't half an hour into the lesson and this was the third time that Professor McGonnagal had yelled at the cousins. Sirius mentally rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes Professor," he said. When McGonnagal had turned her back to the class, Sirius started on Andy again.  
  
"Look, Andy, I don't care what sick pleasure you get out of it, you can't date a Slytherin. It doesn't matter why or with who, you-don't-date- Slytherins," Sirius said, emphasizing the last few words. Andy glared at him.  
  
"Don't tell me who I can and cannot date Sirius," she whispered harshly. "You date every girl under the sun and now you have the gall to tell me who to date! You know it's just a fling anyway!"  
  
"Yeah, I know that. I never dated a Slytherin though. I have house pride. I-."Sirius was cut off suddenly by the shrill voice of their teacher.  
  
"RIGHT, THAT'S IT. MR BLACK, SWITCH SEATS WITH MR. DIGGORY. MAYBE THAT WILL TEACH YOU BOTH TO BE QUIET WHEN A TEACHER ASKS YOU TO. AND SEE ME AFTER CLASS!" The grumbling cousins moved to their designated seats, shooting daggers at the offending relative, their teacher, and the person they were now sitting next to.  
  
In the back of the classroom, Lily and James fought their fit of silent laughter. The two were sitting next to each other because Sirius wanted to 'set Andy straight' for dating Andrew Jones of Slytherin. Lily and James looked over at Remus and Peter. Peter looked worse off than them and Remus fought hard to keep a straight face. This only sufficed to make Lily and James laugh harder.

(  
  
"Lily, c'mon, stop laughing. It really wasn't that funny," Andy pleaded with her best friend. Lily stopped laughing and tried to keep a straight face. It was proving to be difficult.  
  
"James, if you don't stop laughing, I swear on Merlin's grave that I will castrate you." James stopped laughing also. Lily let out a snort and Andy glared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't funny. James being castrated by his best friend is not funny. You and Sirius being harassed by McGonnagal for ten minutes after class about keeping your romances to yourselves, isn't funny either." Lily looked over at the other three Marauders. That was a mistake. The four of them began laughing so hard, Lily had to hold onto James for support. Peter fell to his knees and Remus had tears on his eyes.  
  
Andy and Sirius stomped away. "Hey, guys, wait up."  
  
"No Remus, we will not be laughed at like a bunch of bumbling idiots. We're going to lunch." The four laughed harder.  
  
"You are a bunch of bumbling idiots. Besides, you laugh at us all the time," James said between bouts of giggles and gasps for air. Andy and Sirius stalked off to lunch without looking back.

(

"Professor Dumbledore has asked us to hold Halloween activities again this year. Last year, all we had was the feast and parties in our dorm. Halloween falls on a Saturday this year, so we wanted to do something more. James and I have decided to hold a Hogsmade trip during the day and possibly a festival in the early evening. It could start at around six, and we could hold both Muggle and wizard competitions and games?"  
  
Everyone in the room nodded at that suggestion.  
  
"We are also going to have a costume contest. You can dress up as whatever you want, within reason, and the Professors will judge. There will be all types of awards. How does that sound?"  
  
All of the prefects seemed to agree on the idea, and looked genuinely excited, even the Slytherins.  
  
"When we work out all pf the details, you will be asked to sign up for something. Whether it be a booth or raffle tickets, it doesn't matter. It will be part of your prefect duties. You will have the chance to have fun because this will work in shifts. So, that's that. James, do you have anything to add?"  
  
James shook his head.  
  
"Do any of you have anything to add?"  
  
The prefects shook their heads. James stood up.  
  
"Okay then, you're dismissed. Just remember, if anything goes wrong on your rounds or if you need our help, come find us in the Head dorms or go find Professor Dumbledore. Report any detentions to us and we'll assign them. You can go."  
  
The prefects filed out of the classroom, happily chatting about the Halloween festival that was to happen.  
  
"Well, Miss Lily Flower, we make a pretty good team." Lily smiled at James.  
  
"Yeah we do. Ugh, so many books." Lily picked up a stack of books that the prefects found on their rounds last month. It was now the beginning of October.  
  
"Here, I'll take them."  
  
"No, I've got it." James had already taken the books out of her hands though. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," he said as he held the door for her. "I know you girls are little weaklings." Lily made an indignant noise and turned to see the cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, and you boys are just egotistical prats."  
  
"Women are just jealous of men."  
  
"Why would women need to be jealous of men? Women are perfect."  
  
"Because, Lily Flower, men have a pair and women don't." Lily made another indignant noise before rounding on James. He was still grinning at her.  
  
"You're saying women are jealous of men because they have a...well...you know." James smiled wider. He loved to get her riled up.  
  
"Yes. I am." Lily started walking again.  
  
"Well, James, do you store you brain in there? Because then that would explain why it's so small." Now it was James's turn to make the indignant noise.  
  
"LILY! I'll have you know that my brain," he put an extra emphasis on 'brain', "happens to be very large." He looked to see her reaction. She smirked.  
  
"I'll bet. If your 'brain' is as big as your ego, then it's very, very large." She laughed as they reached the statue that guarded their common room.  
  
She giggled as she said the password. "Brain Power." She looked at James briefly to see him blush. He cleared his throat. He wasn't quite comfortable with the conversation anymore. He thought Lily would back down after his 'brain' comment, but she surprised him with her retaliation.  
  
He set the books down and turned to her. "I'm going to finish my Transfiguration homework." She smirked at him.  
  
"Don't work your 'brain' too much." She looked at him and cackled. He blushed. "I'm going to take a shower. Have fun." She waved and walked into the bathroom.

(  
  
The next day, the seventh year Gryffindors were working in pairs on a particularly hard assignment. The assignment entailed them to come up with charms, hexes, curses, etc. that would help them in a duel. They needed fifty by the end of the period.  
  
So far, Lily and Remus had thirty with twenty minutes to go. They looked over at James and Peter, who had twenty five, and at the arguing Sirius and Andy, who had twenty two. Every time those two found a new curse, they would argue over who they would use it on. If this was a duel and those curses were used, Sirius would be a medical miracle.  
  
"How about the 'Lip Lock' curse. It doesn't last very long, but you could throw some mean hexes at your opponent before it wore off," Remus and Lily were really trying to work hard over their friends' antics.  
  
"That is good. You could also use the 'Silencio' Charm to do the same thing. They could still talk, but the effects wouldn't be as bad."  
  
"We should use the 'Silencio' charm on those two." Remus jerked him thumb over at the fighting cousins. Sirius was still trying Andy to dump the Slytherin.  
  
"SIRIUS, I'M NOT DUMPING HIM! STOP TRYING TO TELL ME WHO TO DATE!" Andy stood up and glared down at her cousin.  
  
"WELL, THEN WHY DON'T YOU START DATING RESPECTABLE PEOPLE RATHER THAN A SLIMY SLYTHERIN?!" Hisses came at Sirius for that comment. "SHUT UP YOU BLOODY WANKERS!"  
  
"YOU'RE SO STUPID, SIRIUS! I'M AS MUCH OF AN ADULT AS YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?  
  
"I CAN AND THAT'S WHY I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"  
  
"UGH! SILENCIO! IMPEDIMENTA!-"  
  
"GET OUT! MR. BLACK! MISS. BLACK! OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW! I'M TIRED OF THE FIGHTING1 GO FIND PRFOESSOR MCGONNAGAL!" Professor Castro screamed at them.  
  
"Fine! Finite Incantatem!" Sirius and Andy stormed out of the classroom. Their friends all locked eyes. They stared at each other before coming to a silent conclusion; their friends were insane.  
  
A/N: There's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! I love getting reviews!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers on chapter one:  
  
slippersRfuzzy  
  
klb14345 – the character depth will happen. I'll describe them more and show more  
feelings later on. It was only the first chapter. I've had a lot of people tell me not  
to describe the characters full on because they can't remember everything.  
  
Holly mariano – my wonderful beta. Thanks every so much.  
  
Raindrop22 – I fixed the spacing. I think.  
  
Squishy Gamgee


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story. I own anything you don't recognize. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**When He Puts His Arms around Me  
**  
Description: Lily Evans and James Potter are the most popular people in their school. They never really talked or got to know each other. They get put as the school Heads and then they notice each other. Their friends notice certain things arousing between the two.  
  
**Chapter Three  
**  
It was late October and the 7th year Gryffindors were outside. It was sunny, but slightly windy out; and would probably be the nicest bit of weather they would have for a while.  
  
Sirius and Andy were arguing over her new conquest, John Appleby from Hufflepuff. He didn't seem to understand that Andy didn't like John; he was just another notch in the bedpost. Remus and Peter were throwing in bits and pieces of help to either argument when they thought necessary.  
  
Lily and James were off to the side a little. Lily was reading Anne Rice's Interview with a Vampire. James was reading And Then There Were None. The two of them loved t read and as it turned out, they had similar taste in materials.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Whatcha reading, Flower?" Lily showed him the cover of her book, The Tao of Pooh. She was too engrossed in the book to stop.  
  
"I love that book. I thought it was clever how the author explained Taoism using the characters from Winnie the Pooh." Lily looked up at him.  
  
"You've read this book?"  
  
James nodded and Lily continued.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's pretty good. I liked the way he incorporated all of the characters to explain all the things Taoism isn't and how Pooh is the epitome of Taoism. I didn't know you read muggle books. I thought you would've been all about wizarding books." James smiled softly.  
  
"My parents love muggle things. We have so many muggle books, movies, and whatever else you can think of. When you grow up in that type of house your whole life, it's kind of hard not to fall in love with muggle objects." Lily put her bookmark in her book to give James her full attention.  
  
"Your parents love muggle things? Do they have a television, phone, stereo, and VCR?" James grinned.  
  
"Yep, and a microwave, oven, blender, and lawnmower. That doesn't mean they know how to use them, but we do have them." Lily laughed at the thought of a wizard trying to figure out muggle objects.  
  
"My dad works in inter-relations in the Ministry. He deals with witches and wizards from other countries. They once tried to get him to deal with some suspecting muggles, but ended up bugging them about their objects. 'Is that how that works? What about the function of these lights? They run on eclectriticy?' The other officials sent him home because he couldn't stop talking." They both laughed as James did more impressions of his father.  
  
"What about your mom?" Lily asked him after she sobered up.  
  
"Well, my mom used to be in the experimental charms and potions department in the ministry. She had to stop though because it wasn't healthy when you were pregnant. So when I came along, she became a housewife. She never got around to going back though, so she stayed with me at home. Well, my dear Flower, enough about my wonderful life. What do your parents do?" James laid down on the couch he was sitting on.  
  
"My mom is a housewife too. She used to be a hotshot lawyer, but when my sister Petunia was born, she needed to spend time at home. Then she had me and just decided to stay at home. She loves being with us that then 'putting criminals behind bars'. My dad was a big business man. He worked business deals for this oil company. He sold he oil that the company drilled. He retired from it two years ago and became the local postman." James shot up in the air.  
  
"The POSTMAN?! I always thought he was like Santa, a myth. Muggles really have a postman that brings them the mail? What are you laughing at?" Lily fell off of her chair because of her laughing. James leaned over the couch to tickle her.  
  
"What are you laughing at? Huh?" Lily rolled out of his reach and looked up at him.  
  
"You really didn't think that the postman existed?" James nodded. "Well, he really does and my dad is one." James looked incredulously at the wall in front of him.  
  
"This I have to see," he mumbled at the wall. Lily giggled slightly.  
  
"You know what? You and the Marauders should come over to my house for the Christmas hols. You can see 'the postman' and live life like a muggle. Sirius could find ways to torment my sister and her fiancé. Remus could spend the day talking books with mum and Peter can eat her cooking. Andy will be there. It'll be fun." James started jumping around the common room. He grinned at Lily and nodded his head. Then he did this really bad disco dance. Lily rolled around on the floor laughing at his antics.  
  
(present)  
  
So they sat and read their books over the racket that Sirius and Andy made. They did stop, however, when Andy hexed Sirius to have all of his hair to be as long as Dumbledore's beard. All of his hair, everywhere, was as long as his beard. Sirius was pretty miffed and had to be taken to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
(  
  
That night, Lily and James held a prefects meeting to prepare for the Halloween festival.  
  
"Alright, so 7th years get to sign up first, then 6th years, then 5th years. Remember this is done in shifts, so you won't be working all night." The prefects scrambled around to sign up for the game or the event they wanted.  
  
10 minutes later, everything was signed up for. "Very good you guys. Now, next Saturday, you have to be up early to help set up for everything. The events will start at 1 in the afternoon, so the morning will be dedicated to decorating. The events will end at dinner and then the Halloween party starts. It's going to be a long day, but you can handle it. Anything to add Lily?" Lily shook her head.  
  
"Then you are dismissed." The prefects all ran out of the room to tell their friends the details about the festival. Lily and James hurried to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"SIRIUS! ANDY! REMUS! PETER! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" James was heard throughout the house. People who weren't called came down to see what the commotion was. Lily glared at them.  
  
"Don't you people have a life? Move on, nothing to see here." When they didn't move, she added a hearty "MOVE! NOW!"  
  
"You rang, Head Boy?" Sirius said as he and the others entered. James and Lily grinned at them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sit down, we have something to tell you." Sirius and Andy jumped around like excited dogs that had to pee.  
  
"When is the wedding?"  
  
"Can be the godmother of your child?"  
  
"I'm not being the godfather, James, if she's the godmother."  
  
"Ooh, Lily, we can get the cutest dresses for my goddaughter."  
  
"James, he'll be a Quidditch star. He'll be the youngest player in a century."  
  
"It'll be pink and frilly. She'll look adorable."  
  
"I think that the shooting star would be good for a first broom. If they come out with something better though, we should get it."  
  
This went on for about five minutes until James yelled "SHUT UP!" Remus and Peter watched on with evident amusement.  
  
"You mean you aren't getting married, Prongsie?" Peter asked James with fake disappointment.  
  
"I was looking forward to Sirius and Andy corrupting your children," Remus said. A smile was threatening to show on his face. James glared at them both. Lily was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"You think this is funny, Lily?" She had to look away. "Ugh, the simplemindedness of you all amazes me." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Start talking about why you interrupted my self admiration time, Jamesie Poo." James glared at the use of the nickname.  
  
"Well, you all know about the festival right?" They all looked at him and made a "durr" noise. Who didn't know about the festival?  
  
"Right, so, for pure entertainment issues, I think a prank is in order." The boys got identical grins on their faces. Lily and Andy rolled their eyes at their antics, but joined in the planning all the same.  
  
A/N: There is chapter three. I'm not quite sure what will happen in the fourth chapter, so if anyone has suggestions, put it in a review. Maybe the next chapter will be the festival... Anyway, please review!!!! Oh yes, and the title choice will reveal itself later on.  
  
Thank You Too:  
  
slippersRfuzzy – thanks. I had that conversation with one of my friends and it just  
seemed perfect to put in here.  
  
anissawitch – It'll get romantic soon. Maybe around the Christmas holiday. They'll  
realize it eventually. Every kiss will be special. No sex, I don't feel comfortable  
writing that yet. You do love asking questions, but that's okay. I like answering  
them ;). I usually update every couple of days (4-5). It took me a while this time  
because I had places to go and people to see, so that put me behind. Glad you like  
it.  
  
tHeOnEaNdOnLyStEpHy – thanks dahling. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story. I own anything you don't recognize. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
**When He Puts His Arms around Me**  
  
Description: Lily Evans and James Potter are the most popular people in their school. They never really talked or got to know each other. They get put as the school Heads and then they notice each other. Their friends notice certain things arousing between the two.  
  
**Chapter Four  
**  
It was the day of the Halloween festival. Lily, James, and the prefects got up early to set up the booths and events. Throughout the day, the prefects were allowed to go to Hogsmade in shifts. To set up everything was a day long event, but some people needed to go to get last minute items for their costumes.  
  
After lunch Lily and Andy went out to get their costumes.  
  
"Oh, Andy, what am I going to go as? I am so freaking limited with this hair!" Lily grabbed a fistful of her hair and glared at it.  
  
"Lily, first, I love your hair. Second, we'll find something. Third, let's go into this store." Andy dragged her friend into a costume shop that held muggle and wizard outfits.  
  
"Now, I think I will go as a vixen. I'll wear this dress and those strappy shoes I have. The guys will love me!" Lily laughed at her friend as she posed in a sexy position.  
  
"Yes, the guys will love you. Now, enough about you and your whore- ish ways, help me!" The two spent their whole time looking for a costume for Lily.  
  
(  
  
"James, can you move the sign a little to the left. Okay, no, more to the right, no, the left. That's no good. Try-"James glared at her.  
  
"Lily! Who is going to bloody care if the sign is center or not? I mean, honestly, it's a sign." Lily looked indignant. Who did he think he was? Merlin?  
  
"James, I will care. I want this to be perfect."  
  
"It will be perfect. It'll be fine. Everyone will be having way too much fun to care if the stands are evenly spaced or if there are an even amount of chairs at a table. They'll end up moving about anyway!" Lily sighed. He was right.  
  
Lily moved on, helping a fifth year prefect set up the bobbing for apples tank. This was different from the muggle way. This way, if you picked a good apple, you got a prize. If you picked a rotten apple, you got an undesirable prize. Dead chicken, fake galleons, horrible smelling objects, were among a few in there.  
  
"Alright guys, you can go get ready now. You have two hours and then you need to come right back down." The prefects ran back to the castle, ecstatic about that night's event.  
  
(  
  
"Remus, where's my cape?"  
  
"James, have you seen my gel?"  
  
"Where in the bloody hell are my pants?"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Peter jumped when he saw a rubber snake under Sirius's bed. Obviously, his pants weren't under there. He looked up to see his three mates laughing at his moment of stupidity.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you be scared if you thought a poisonous object was about to eat you?" James leaped on the bed.  
  
"Of course not, fair Wormtail, for I am Superman!" He ripped his Clark Kent suit off to reveal his spandex superhero costume. Remus looked over at him and shook his head pityingly.  
  
"Prongs, the more this year goes on, the more I worry about your sanity. You're cape is hanging on the robe hook. Sirius, your gel is under Peter's bed. Peter, you're looking at your pants." Peter looked down and saw his pants staring at him mockingly.  
  
"Stupid pants."  
  
(  
  
"Andy, if you can't sit still and let me do your hair, I swear on Merlin's grave, I will kill you." Andy sat down obligingly.  
  
"Yes Mommy. Mommy, make me look dead sexy for those sixth year Ravenclaws I haven't conquered yet." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"It sickens me that you use the festivities that I came up with to get guys. You're disgusting. How do you live with yourself?"  
  
"The question is, Flower, how do you live with me?" She giggled hard at her own joke. She giggled until Lily pulled hard at her head. That shut her up.  
  
(  
  
Students filed out onto the grounds. To anyone who wasn't participating, it would've looked like a freak show hit Hogwarts. Teens were dressed in clown suits, capes, fangs, and makeup for that night. It looked to be promising.  
  
"Welcome, all of you, to our first annual Halloween festival. Now, before the fun begins, remember that the same rules apply now as always. Here to explain the rest is your Head Boy and Head Girl." The school clapped for them until they got on stage. Then the cat calls started and the squeals.  
  
James stepped up in his spandex Superman costume the same time Lily stepped up in her leather Cat Woman costume. The two looked at each others costumes and grinned.  
  
Trust James to come up with something like this. _Anything that can showoff multiple parts of himself, he will take. Merlin, he looks good though_, Lily thought.  
  
_Whoa, look at her! Who would think that Lily would wear this skin tight leather costume? My new favorite animals are cats._ Meow! James grinned as he looked at Lily out of the corner of his eye. He started to speak.  
  
"Hello Hogwarts!" Many people cheered and a few yelled, "Hello Lily!" She blushed but otherwise ignored the remark. "Welcome to the Halloween festival. I hope you all enjoyed the feast. Right now, we're going to open the games for you and at 9:00 we will start the costume contest." Lily took over. She had to yell over the noise made for her.  
  
"If you don't feel like games, there are tables to your right and a dance floor to take a break with. There is also food and sweets from Hogsmade there, so enjoy! Now, the costume contest. The professors will be walking around making note of the costumes they think are worthy of an award. Then they will meet and decide which costumes will win."  
  
"NOW, ENJOY THE FESTIVAL!" After James spoke, the festival lights turned on and the students ran to be the first to do something.  
  
As Lily and James walked off the stage, their friends came up and congratulated them on a job well done.  
  
"Lily dahlin', where did you ever come up with this wonderful costume," Sirius asked Lily. He slipped an arm around her waist. "Why don't we go over here and discuss it? I'd love to see what it looks like off of you." He grinned. Lily was just about to speak, when James grabbed her arm and dragged her away.  
  
"Sorry, Sirius," he growled, "but we have some things to attend to." Lily looked bewildered at her friends as a madman dragged her away.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Remus started jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That James loves Lily! When you started flirting with her, he looked so angry and jealous. He had to get Lily away from you." Sirius and Andy grinned. Peter looked confused.  
  
"Why didn't he tell us?" Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Durr, Wormtail. He doesn't know it yet. Otherwise, he wouldn't have hesitated to tell someone."  
  
"Well, I'm sick of talking about lover boy. Let's go show off my sexy bod in this Tarzan costume." Sirius and only his loincloth moved on.  
  
(  
  
"What has gotten into you, James? Why did you drag me off?" Lily pulled away from James.  
  
He looked at her. Why did he pull her away? _Simple, Sirius was being an ass and she needed to be away from him. But why did I care? Sirius always acts like that and it's never bothered me before. Maybe it's because he was doing it to a close friend. Yeah, he was doing it to Lily and I like Lily and I...Wait! I like Lily? What? Well, she is gorgeous, especially in that outfit. She loves the same things as me and is so easy to talk to. She is caring and nice. Merlin, I do like her,_ James realized.  
  
"James?" He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the red head's voice. "Are you okay? Do you need some water or something? You just completely blanked out on me." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sirius was being an idiot and I thought you'd like to start judging the teacher's costumes. That's all." He always was good at lying.  
  
"Yeah, let's get to it." She sauntered toward the crowd looking for teachers. James watched her walk. Oh, this is going to be hard.  
  
(  
  
"Oh Sirius, you're so funny," some blonde giggled at Sirius as he told her a joke. Personally, she didn't care about the joke. She loved looking at him in his small loincloth and his bare chest. He looked so yummy. She'd have him right there if he asked her too.  
  
Sirius smiled at her and turned to see who else was giggling not to far away. It was Andy flirting with a group of guys not looking anywhere near her face. Those assholes. I'll kill them all.  
  
The guys were oblivious to their object's furious cousin coming over. They were too busy eyeing Andy, not bothering to be inconspicuous. She was wearing a floor length dress that was very low cut in the front. It was backless and black. The boys longed to run their hands through her black glossy hair that was down in loose curls. She was laughing at something the guy to her left said and continued laughing until someone pulled that same guy back by the collar, yelling obscenities at him.  
  
"SIRIUS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! STOP!" Andy screamed as Sirius went to punch the Ravenclaw. She grabbed his arm and lead him away from the staring crowd.  
  
"You can't keep doing that. You have no right. I don't go around hitting the girls you hit on. Don't do it to me." Sirius looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm your cousin and I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I know, but sometimes you can't protect someone from that. Hey, how about this, if I ever do, Merlin forbid, you can beat the ever loving shit out of them. Sounds good?" Sirius laughed and nodded.  
  
(  
  
"Flower," James leaned in to whisper something to Lily. He tried to ignore how soft her neck looked and reminded himself not to kiss it. "It's time." Lily grinned big. It was right before 9 and it was time.  
  
James looked over to where Sirius was and nodded when he caught his eye. Sirius made a hand signal to Andy who did a little jig for Peter. Peter did a hand signal to Remus. Remus pulled his wand out of his costume and whispered a few words. Just then, music started coming out the speakers louder than ever. People filed on stage.  
  
The school turned their attention to the stage, thinking it was the beginning of the costume contest. They were very wrong. To everyone's shock, Snape stepped forward and started singing the song.  
  
_Never know how much I love you Never know how much I care When you put your arms around me I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
  
_ Some of the other Slytherins joined in on the song "Fever".  
  
_You give me fever, when you kiss me Fever when you hold me tight Fever in the morning Fever all through the night  
  
Sun lights up the daytime Moon lights up the night I light up when you call my name 'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right_  
  
The Slytherins on stage started doing a strip tease. They all had coats on and were taking then off slowly to reveal costumes much like the doctor in the Rocky Horror Picture Show. They had pink and lavender feather boas and fishnet stockings with strappy heels.  
  
_You give me fever, when you kiss me Fever when you hold me tight Fever in the morning Fever all through the night  
  
Everybody's got the fever That is something you all know Fever isn't such a new thing Fever started long ago  
_  
Lily and James had to hold onto each other because they were laughing so hard. Remus, Andy, and Peter were leaning on the table close by because they couldn't breathe from laughing. Sirius was making his way to the stage.  
  
_Romeo loved Juliet Juliet she felt the same When he put his around her He said 'Julie baby you're my flame'  
_  
_'Thou giveth fever' 'When we kisseth' 'Fever with thy flaming youth' 'Fever I'm on fire' 'Fever yeah I burn for sooth'  
_  
Sirius had made his way on stage and started dancing with the Slytherins. They danced around him and sang to him. Sirius was loving the embarrassment he and his friends were giving them. He started to sing with Snape.  
  
_Captain Smith and Pocahontas Had a very mad affair When her daddy tried to kill him She said 'Daddy-O don't you dare' 'He gives me fever'  
  
'With his kisses' 'Fever when he holds me tight' 'Fever I'm his Missus' 'Oh Daddy won't you treat him right'  
_  
By this verse Lily was leaning on James, his arms around her. She was laughing into his chest. They were weak with laughter and were trying to calm down.  
  
_Now you've listened to me story Here's the point that I have made: Chicks were born to give you fever Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
_  
Lily had just realized how close she was to James. Sure he had hugged her before and they had done things like this, but it seemed different all of a sudden. She felt something warm in her stomach that she didn't have before. She also had the sudden urge to kiss James.  
  
_They give you fever When you kiss them Fever if you live and learn Fever till you sizzle What a lovely way to burn  
_  
James noticed Lily staring up at him. He realized just then the tension between them being so close. He wondered what she was thinking then. He knew what** he** was thinking and wanted to act on it so bad. The two just stared at each other.  
  
_What a lovely way to burn What a lovely way to burn What a lovely way to burn  
  
_ Professor Dumbledore didn't want to ruin their moment but had to. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, here are the results." He fought the urge to chuckle as Lily lept out of James's arms.  
  
"Er, yes. Thank you Professor. We'll go and do this before Snape can break out in Fosse songs." Lily and James made their way to the stage. Dumbledore shook his head thinking, _it's only a matter of time now.  
  
_ "Thank you Slytherin house for your entertainment this evening." James smiled charmingly at Snape and his friends as they made rude gestures at him. "Now for the costume awards.  
  
"Best costume: Gryffindor's Remus Lupin as a drag queen and Ravenclaw's Anne Smith as a hippogriff.  
"Best muggle costume: Hufflepuff's Drake Jones as Charlie Chaplin and Slytherin's Beth Baker as Velma Kelly.  
"Most creative: Gryffindor's Frank Longbottom as Professor McGonagal and Gryffindor's Kelly Maid as a tree spirit.  
"Worst costume: Gryffindor's Peter Pettigrew as a James Bond –sorry Pete, I thought it was good- and Slytherin's Grace Mandarin as a dame.  
"Sexiest Costumes: Gryffindor's Sirius Black as Tarzan and Gryffindor's Lily Evans as Cat Woman." Sirius ran up on James and grabbed Lily and dipped her into a kiss. James almost pummeled him right there. He grabbed his award and grinned cheekily at James before walking over to the other winners.  
  
"That's all of the awards for the students. For the Professor's awards, Professor Dumbledore won best costume as...well...we weren't sure, but it just looked very cool. Professor McGonnagal won most original as herself. Professor Avon won as best muggle costume as a fellytone, what Lily? Oh, sorry, telephone. That's all folks. The festival is over. Thank you and Happy Halloween!" Candy dropped from overhead and onto the students. Kids ran over each other trying to pick up the goodies.  
  
Sirius lept off of the stage and grabbed as much as he could before the slimy Slytherins could. He ran up to people and stole it out of their bags when they weren't looking.  
  
James looked over at Lily and grinned. "Congratualtions, sexy Flower." She blushed.  
  
"Shut up James. I think we did very well here."  
  
"Yep, we did a fantastic job." The two then made their way back to the castle in search of their friends.

AN: I have been having some troubles with this site. Ugh, it's so stupid!! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. If anyone, I mean ANYONE, has any ideas for the next chapter, let me know. I need some filler material.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You all are amazing!! Thanks you Holly for being a great beta.

Prongsiegurl


	5. Writer's Block! Help!

Help!!! I'm having a slight writer's block! If you want to see anything happen in the next chapter, put it in a review. Even if you don't have anything you want to see but have an idea, please put it in a review. I'm so sorry, but I really am having troubles writing this next chapter.  
  
Thanks, Loving Harry 


End file.
